A LITTLE entertainment
by youdontknowmeandyoudontwanna
Summary: The crew gets a little entertainment when they find that Zoro has been turned into a small child.  They seem to have fun teasing poor baby zoro, but what happens when Zoro is stuck like that for a month! AND his mind is reverting as well!
1. Chapter 1

A little entertainment:

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR THE CHARACTERS

Chapter 1:

Zoro is walking along the streets of a busy town, shopping for food.

"This fruit is so Delicious!" a lady giggled to her friend.

"Leave some for me!" laughed the other.

Zoro walked a little further and looked ahead to see a fruit shop woth a large sign saying "A touch of Youth"

"I wonder if this is the shop they were talking about." He thought as he walked inside.

The store was filled with many large and colorful fruit stands. He looked at the list and picked out a few of each fruit. He payed for them and walked away. He tries to find his way back to the ship but cannot. He leans against a building and digs out a fruit from the bag. He eats one only to dissapear into a cloud of smoke. He opens his eyes to see that he is sitting down.

"did i fall asleep?" he asked

He went to stand up, when only his shirt covered him. He looks down to see that his clothes have out grown him.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he squeals. Some people stared at him.

He blushed and hurrily gathered his clothes in a bag and ran.

He ran until he was out of breath. He leaned against a building to catch his breath when he smelt cigarette smoke. He turned to see Sanji walking past him. He waited until sanji was far enought ahead that he woundn't notice if he followed him.

About 20 minutes of walking later, Sanji stopped infront of the ship and lit up another cigarette.

"Why are you following me?" he asked as he turned to see Zoro.

Zoro stepped back, knowing what he was in for.

"Oi...hahaha...I know a guy with hair like that too. I never knew there was another Marimo. Anyway, why are you following me... little boy?" asked Sanji with a smile.

"ah...Who are you calling a little boy, SHITTY COOK!" yelled Zoro.

Sanji froze for a moment then dropped to his knees laughing.

Zoro blushed.

"STOP! IT'S NOT FUNNY YOU SHIT CHEF!" yelled Zoro as he stomped his foot.

Sanji finally calmed down and walked over to Zoro, picking him up by his collar.

"OI! PUMME DOWN!" scree hed the marimo.

"Oi! Don't yell in my ear when I'm trying to help you! Baka Marimo!" grumbled Sanji as he jumped onto the ship.

He carried Zoro onto deck and set him down.

Zoro landed roughly on his bottom.

"Did you get the food I asked you to get?" asked the cook.

"Yeah, they are right here in the ba-...SHIT! I lef the bag in the street!" sighed Zoro.

"Baka... It's okay though, you probably got the wrong ones anyway."

"ASS! I GOT THE RIGHT ONES!" he grumbled.

"Oi! Who are you talking to Sa-...did you kidnap him?" asked the captain.

"NO BAKA!" Zoro and Sanji yelled.

"So who is he?" asked Luffy.

"Who else do you know with green hair?" asked Zoro

"My first mate, Roronoa Zoro, why?" asked the oblivious teen.

"...BAKA! I AM ZORO!"

"ahhh...ZORO WHAT HAPPENED! YOUR SO SMALL! HOW DID YOU DO IT?"

"Aho! If I knew how, don't you think that I would have turned back by now?" growled Zoro.

"Well SOMEONE is in a bad mood." murmured Sanji with a chuckle.

"Do NOT start with me you frikin shitty cook! If you didn't have me go shopping, this would have never happened!" he yelled.

"How was I suppose to know this would have happened? Don't go blaming others, you shitty swordsman!" huffed Sanji.

Zoro crossed his arm and sat on the deck, well...until Luffy picked him up.

"Oi Zoro! Let's play!" Luffy said as he raised and lowered Zoro in the air.

"No! Put me down!" squealed Zoro as he kicked at luffy.

"hahahha Zoro is funny!" laughed the captain.

Sanji was also to the point to where he was laughing.

"Oi! We're back!" yelled a familiar voice.

"fuck..." thought Zoro as he hid behind Sanji.

"NAMI-SWAN! ROBIN-CHWAN! WELCOME BACK!" yelled Sanji.

"T-Thank you Sanji-kun. "

"What would you angels like for dinner?" asked The cook.

"Suprise us. Oh, have you seen Zoro? said Nami.

"He probably got lost." said Usopp, as he arrived on deck.

"He's here." said Luffy as he picked up Zoro by the collar and held him up.

The crew stared at the child...then fell on their asses, laughing.

"Hahahaha! Zoro is soo c-cute HAHAHAAHAH!" laughed Nami.

"Witch! I'm not cute! Don't make fun of me!" yelled Zoro.

"Oi! Don't talk to Nami-swan like that! BAKA MARIMO!" growled Sanji as he stood over Zoro.

"Don't tell me what to do! Shit cook!" squealed Zoro.

"Baka Swordsman!"

"Shit cook!"

"Marimo!

"Swirly eyebrow!"

Sanji growled and grabbed up Zoro by the collar.

Zoro flinched as he was roughly snatched up.

Sanji glared at him fiercely.

"Don't make fun of my eyebrow!"

Zoro flinched and sniffled.

Nami ran over and snatched him up.

"Sanji! He is just a kid! You can't fight him!" begged Nami.

She laid Zoro's head on her shoulder's and rubbed his back.

Zoro held onto her shirt and barried his face in her shoulder and continued to sniffle.

"ah...s-sorry Nami-swan..." apologized Sanji.

Nami sighed as the tense feeling on deck dissapeared.

She looked down at Zoro who had fallen asleep.

She smiled and turned him around in her arms so she could see his face.

"Oi! Robin! Do you feel like going shopping with me again?" asked the red head.

Robin nodded as she finished her cup of coffee.

I hoped you guys liked it :D Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A LITTLE ENTERTAINMENT

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR THE CHARCTERS

Chapter 2:

Zoro woke up to giggling and snorts of laughter. He stretched out and wiped his eyes.  
>"Aww Is widdwe mawimo awake?" snorted Sanji.<br>"Baka eyebrow! Don't make fun of me!" growled Zoro.  
>"Aww, Sanji-kun, you got our little sailor mad!" laughed Nami as she held up Zoro.<br>He looked confusely at her until he looked down. He was wearing a mini sailor suit.  
>He blushed and turned to Nami.<p>

"You witch! Gimme back my old clothes!" yelled Zoro.  
>"Oi! Didn't I tell you not to call nami-swan mean names!" growled Sanji as he towered over Zoro with anger dancing in his eyes.<br>Zoro looked up at him and his glare slowly turned into a scared expression.  
>He began to sniffle and sob. Then let out a full out wail.<p>

Everyone watched Zoro cry in shock. They never would have thought that he would cry, especially form Sanji.  
>Nami turned him around in her arms and patted his back. His cries subsided to the sniffles.<br>"Sanji didn't mean to scare you...He just meant to say that your old clothes are too big for you...okay Zoro?"  
>Zoro sniffled and continued to hide his face in her shirt but managed to let out a small "okay"<br>the crew looked at eachother worrily.

After Zoro fell asleep, the crew had begun their meeting.  
>"I wonder what turned him into a little kid anyway..." pondered Chopper.<br>"Hmmm...maybe we should ask him what he did before he was turned into a little kid. We know that if someone did it, he would have tried to fight them." said Robin.

The crew nodded.  
>"I guess we'll just ask him when he wakes up." <p>

-the next day-

Zoro awoke one the couch, swaddled in a cover.  
>He kicked around until it loosened and threw it on the ground. He jumped off and landed on the cover.<br>"About time that you woke up, marimo." said Sanji as he picked up Zoro.  
>"Pumme down!" squealed Zoro.<br>"Oi, oi, calm down runt." said Sanji as he set Zoro in a high chair.  
>Zoro blushed and glared at Sanji.<p>

The crew giggled at Zoro.  
>Sanji set a small plate of eggs and toast on the hich chair trey and gave him a bottle of milk, then sat down.<p>

"I'm not gonna drink out of a frikin bottle you shit cook!" grumbled Zoro as he started to eat his toast.  
>After everyone finished, nami went to pick up Zoro when she noticed that he hadn't touched his milk.<p>

"Oi Zoro, don't you want your milk?" asked Nami as she sat him in her lap.  
>Zoro shook his head.<br>"Zoro...do you remember what you did right before you were turned into a little kid?" she asked.

"Um...I was...on my way back to the ship...i got hungry...so I ate one of the fruits i bought... and then i thinki fell asleep...i'm not sure..." he said.

"I see...well...maybe it was the fruit that changed you...Do you remember the store you bought them at?" she asked

"umm...it was something wierd..."A touch of...something" i can't remember the last word."

"That should be plenty. Let's go find it." said Nami as she picked up Zoro and made her way into town.

Zoro layed quietly on her shoulder as Nami went around town questioning people about the shop.  
>"I wonder when i will be nowmow again...wait...did i just slurr...n-normal...maybe it was just-" just then Zoro's thoguhts were interupted by Nami thanking someone as they walked away.<p>

"The store you went to is called "A touch of Youth.""she said as she re-adjusted Zoro in her arms.  
>"Ah! Yeah, that's it!" said Zoro.<p>

They made their way to the store and walked up to the cashier.  
>"Excuse me, I was wondering...do any of your products have any effects to the consumers?" asked Nami.<p>

"If you don't know what the fruits do and you buy them, you might as well be a moron. These fruits all have effects. Each one is different." he said.

"Could you show me the one that effects age?" she asked.  
>"Yeah, sure hold on." he said as he traveled down a isle.<br>He returned holding a small blue fruit.  
>"That's the one I ate!" Zoro squealed.<p>

"Sir, can you please tell me how long the effects last?" the red head questioned.  
>"Well...once this fruit is consumed, depending on how much is consumed, you will turn into an infant. How long it lasts depends on the person. The longest is a year and the shortest is a week. Along with the age changing...like for instance, the little guy you have there, he might experiance some mood swings. Soon enough he will literally act his age. " he explained.<p>

"I-I see...Is there a cure?"  
>"The only know cure is...Time." he laughed.<br>"no...I don't wanna be smaww!" cried Zoro.

Nami flinched as Zoro started having a tantrum.  
>She bounced Zoro and patted his back.<br>"Shhh... you will be fine...shhhh" She tried to sooth him.

"Ma'am, if it's any help, i can give you a list of things that you will need."  
>"Thanks."<p>

After Zoro had been soothed into a deep sleep, Nami made her way to another store to buy more supplies.

"Thank you ma'am, we will delliver the supplies as soon as we package it all up." the worker said.

"Thanks!"

Nami sighed and made her way to the ship.  
>"Zoro...you always seem to cause trouble don't you." she said as she played with his hair. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

A LITTLE ENTERTAINMENT

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR ITS CHARACTERS

Chapter 3:

Zoro awoke to men moving boxes of things aboard the ship. He rubbed his eye and sat up.  
>"What's goin' on?" Zoro asked.<br>"Some men from the store are moving your supplies into the ship." said Sanji as he puffed out some smoke.  
>Zoro looked around to see he was sitting in Sanji's lap as Sanji sat on deck.<p>

Zoro watched the people carry them up one by one. He sighed.  
>"Why can't I just become an adult again...this is going to completely ruin my training schedule!'' Thought Zoro.<p>

"Do you want some lunch?" Sanji asked as he threw his cigarette over the boat.  
>As if on cue, Zoro's stomach growled.<br>"I'll take that as a yes." said Sanji as he stood up with Zoro and carried him to the kitchen. He set Zoro down in the high chair. He opened the fridge and picked out a bottle of milk.

"I ain't drinking that! I can drink out of a cup!" growled Zoro as he crossed his arms.  
>"Stop being a baby! Chopper said that you need to drink some milk or else you wont get the nutrients you need! And if you kill over from malnutrition, guess whos fault it will be! Just drink it." huffed Sanji.<p>

"No!" squealed Zoro as he pushed the bottle off the tray.  
>Sanji caught it and sighed.<br>He picked up Zoro and layed him in his lap, he tilted the bottle towards Zoro's mouth.

Zoro kicked his feet and covered his mouth.  
>Sanji sighed and pinched Zoro's nose. After a moment Zoro uncovered his mouth to catch his breath, but instead recieved a bottle of milk. After unpinching Zoro's nose, Sanji applied a bit of pressure to get milk to flow into Zoro's mouth. Having no other choice, Zoro started to dring the milk. About half way through the bottle he had started to drink it himself.<p>

"See? I told you that you were goin to drink it." grinned Sanji.  
>Zoro scowled at him but continued to drink the milk until it was gone.<br>After the bottle was empty sanji took it to the sink andsat back down with Zoro.

"ah...my stomach hurts..." said Zoro  
>"Maybe you ate too much?"<br>"I don't know! There is a bit of pressure..." Zoro said as he sqwirmed in Sanji's arms.

Sanji started to panic, when he had remembered what Nami has shown him. 

-flashback-

"Sanji-kun? Could you feed Zoro for me if he wakes up before I'm finished telling the movers where to put their stuff?" asked Nami.

"Hai! Don't worry, I'll keep marimo out of trouble!" said Sanji.  
>"Thanks, do you know how to feed a baby?" she asked.<br>"umm..."  
>Nami sighed as she explained the process of feeding a child.<br>"Oh, Sanji, If he complains about his stomach hurting after drinking the bottle, lay his on your shoulder and pat his back. He might have some swallowed some air." she said all knowingly.  
>Sanji nodded, taking in the information.<p>

-end of flashback-

Sanji picked up Zoro and placed him on his shoulder. then he started patting his back and soon enough Zoro had let out a few small burps. Sanji continued to pat Zoro's back until he heard snores. He readjusted Zoro to see that Zoro had fallen asleep.

"Baka, you sleep too much." said Sanji as he smoothed down Zoro's hair.  
>After all of the things were moved in, usopp had started putting them together.<p>

"Zo..." zoro heard but tried to ignore.  
>Z...ro" he heard again.<br>Zoro finally opened his eyes to see luffy holding him.  
>"Baka! I told you to let him sleep!" growled Nami.<br>"But I wanted to play with him!" whined luffy as he held up Zoro in a standing position on his lap.

"I don't wanna play..." said Zoro as he let out the childish whine.  
>"Ehh! But you played with me earlier!" pouted Luffy as he picked up zoro, raising and lowering him in the air.<br>"Stop it! I don't wanna play!" whined Zoro.  
>Suddenly zoro felt a warmth.<p>

The crew stared in shock.  
>"Ahh! Zoro peed on me!" yelled Luffy holding Zoro away from him.<br>Zoro began to blush and wail.  
>"Wahhhhhhhhhh! Ididntfeewit!" he cried<br>Nami walked over and picked up Zoro and rushed him over to the sink.  
>She took off his clothes and started to wash him in the sink.<p>

"Idinfeewit!...*sniffle* ...I sowwy..." he sniffled.  
>"It's alright, i expected this but i didn't think it would happen so soon." she said as she washed him.<br>Nami turned to the crew who were watching luffy freak out about the pee.  
>"Baka! You take a bath too! Sanji-kun, could you bring me the bag over by the door?" she said.<p>

"Hai!" he said as he rushed over with the bag.  
>"Thank you, could you put these with the other dirty clothes?" she asked as she opened the bag.<br>"Hai! Nami-swan!" Sanji said as he danced out of the door.  
>Nami picked up Zoro out of the sink and dried him off.<p>

The she layed him on the towel.  
>"Zoro, please don't freak out, but will you please wear this?" she whispered as she held up a diaper.<br>Zoro blushed and shook his head.

"Zoro? Please? You don't want this to happen again...do you?" asked Nami.  
>Zoro blushed and shook his head.<br>Nami sighed in relief as she put the diaper on Zoro.  
>Then she picked out a blue t-shirt and blue bloomers to put over the diaper.<p>

"Better?" she asked.  
>Zoro blushed and glared at her.<br>She smiled and walked over to the crew who were sitting at the table. After a few minutes Luffy returned. He walked over to his seat and plopped down with a big smile.  
>"Ne...Zoro how about we play now?" asked Luffy.<p>

Zoro hid his face in Nami's shirt and shook his head.  
>"Zoro's no fun!" grumbled luffy.<br>The crew laughed.

"So what is the plan? Are we gonna assign guardians for Zoro, or take turns?" asked Usopp.  
>"I never thought of that..." said Nami.<br>"Yay! Then that means that I can take care of Zoro!" smiled Luffy.  
>"Let's take turns! Captains orders!" said Luffy.<br>The crew sighed and nodded.

"I wanna go first!" luffy said as he picked up Zoro and sat him and held him high.  
>Luffy sat down and placed Zoro on the table. He grabbed Zoro's hands and raised him into a standing position. Zoro stood for a minute and then fell of his butt.<p>

"...Can you not walk anymore?" asked Luffy.  
>"I can walk! But my legs are just tired." huffed Zoro.<br>The crew chuckled.  
>"Um...how do you play with a baby?" asked Luffy.<p>

"I'm not a-...at least...I'm not a baby mentally..." Zoro sighed.  
>The crew remained silent.<br>"How about we just treat Zoro like we used to, just no fighting." said Usopp."  
>"Seems to be a fair compromise." said Robin.<br>Zoro sighed.

"Well, how about i start up supper." said Sanji as he stood up.  
>"Sure, sounds good to me." Usopp said.<br>"Yeah, you guys need to clean the deck anyway." She said as she picked up Zoro.  
>"Ah! Put me down! I can walk ya know!" he grumbled.<br>"Not down stairs, you can't" she said in a motherly tone.

As she reached her seat on deck, she placed Zoro on the ground.  
>The boys came out with the mo[s and rags to clean the deck.<br>"Zoro, do you wanna help?" asked Chopper, offering his a rag.  
>Zoro smiled.<br>"finally someone is treating me like normal!" he hummed as he wiped the floor.  
>As he was wiping the deck, the rag slipped from under him.<br>*bam*  
>"s-shit...*sniffle* That hurt more than it s-should have...*sniffle*" whined Zoro.<p>

Upon seeing this Nami rushed over and picked him up. She bounced him in her arms.  
>"Stop it! It dont hurt!" he whined as he puched away from her.<br>"Really? Then why do you have tears in your eyes?" she asked sarcastically.  
>"From the dust!" he grumbled.<br>"I'm so sure..." she huffed.

"Oi! Supper is done!" called a voice.  
>The crew rushed to the mess hall.<br>Nami swiftly sat Zoro in his highchair and ran to protect her meal.  
>Sanji set a bottle and a small pile of meatloaf on Zoro's tray.<br>Zoro looked at the tray and grabbed for the meatloaf and stuffed it in his mouth, ignoring the small colorful fork that sat next to it.

After finishing the meatloaf Zoro grabbed for the bottle and started to drink.  
>After hearing an audiance of "awwes", he sat the bottle down and glared at the crew.<br>They laughed and returned to the meal.  
>"Oi! STOP STEALING MY FOOD LUFFY!" yelled Usopp.<br>"I didn't steal anything..." lied Luffy.  
>"LIER!" they laughed.<p>

After finishing the bottle Nami picked up Zoro and layed him on her shoulder. He was so full that he didn't care. She patted his back repeatedly until he let out a few small burps. Zoro slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

i hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

A LITTLE entertainment

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR THE CHARACTERS

chapter 4:

Zoro shuffled and stretched. To his suprise he wasn't in anyone's arms, but in a bed with bars. He crawled over to the edge of the bed and grabbed the one of the bars. He pulled himself up and tried climbing out, but it was too tall. He plopped back down and huffed.

"Give up chibi?" asked Sanji as he picked up Zoro.  
>"Baka cuwwy ewebow!" yelled Zoro.<br>They both froze for a moment.  
>Then Sanji started laughing.<br>"Pfffft- BWaHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Sanji.  
>Zoro hit and kicked his arms.<p>

"Ah...your wet..." said Sanji as he spotted the wet spot.  
>Zoro blushed and sniffled.<br>"shit...don't you dare-"  
>"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" cried Zoro whole heartedly.<br>Sanji searched frantically for something to calm zoro until his eyes landed on a rattle.

Sanji picked it up and shook it.  
>Zoro stopped crying long enough to look at it. Sanji smiled and handed it to zoro but Zoro threw it at Sanji and continued to cry.<p>

Sanji finally set zoro down on the changing table and changed his diaper. Zoro had calmed down a bit but continued to sob. Sanji brought him into the mess hall.

"Oi, Sanji-kun, thank you for waking him up for me. Breakfast was really great too." she said as she placed her plate in the sink.

Sanji handed Zoro over to Nami and walked over to fix himself a plate.

"Have you been crying Zoro?" asked Nami.  
>"Ya cuth Sitty cewk wath makin fun of meh..." he sniffled.<br>Nami giggled a bit, but tried to keep her laugh down.

"How about i take you onto deck, you can watch Luffy and usopp fish." said Nami.  
>Zoro thought about it for a moment and nodded.<br>"Nami-swan, here is his bottle." sanji sung as he handed Nami the bottle.

She thanked him and made her way onto deck and sat down. She set Zoro down on the deck and handed him his bottle. Zoro sat contently sucking away until it was gone. He started to crawl away until arms picked him up.  
>Nami put him on her shoulder and patted his back.<br>Zoro let out a few small burps. Nami smiled and put him down. Zoro looked around and decided to go see what the "morons" aka, Luffy and Usopp, were doing.

He crawled over to the other side of the deck to see Luffy and Chopper listening to Usopp's tall tales. He crawled over and sat down. Once Usopp started in with another story, Luffy and Chopper started dancing and yelling "Awesome!" "COOL!"

The more they danced the funnier to Zoro it seemed.  
>Until Zoro let out a series of infantile giggles and laughes.<br>They turned to Zoro and laughed along with him. Soon they started acting out the stories.

"I AM THE GREAT CAPTAIN USOPP!" yelled Luffy.  
>"Baka! I'm the great captain usopp!" yelled usopp.<br>"Baka, im the captain." laughed Luffy.  
>"He doesn't get it." mumbled Usopp.<p>

Chopper and Zoro sat laughing.  
>Luffy looked over at Zoro and smiled.<br>"Look out! Zoro is a gaint bird and he is going to eat you!" yelled Luffy as he picked up Zoro and chased Usopp and Chopper, while lifting Zoro like a bird.

Zoro laughed as he would tell luffy which one to chase.  
>But their fun wouldn't last for long as a yelled rung through the ship.<p>

"LUNCH!" yelled Sanji.  
>The crew jumped and dashed for the mess hall, leaving Zoro behind.<p>

"Wuffy!...Apa! Sop? " called Zoro.  
>Zoro waited for a reply, but recieved nothing.<br>Zoro tried to find his way to the mess hall, but alas...his sense of direction...well you get it.  
>He finally got tuckered out and gave up. He sat and watched the sea shimmer. <p>

Suddenly he was picked up.  
>"Oi, chibi Marimo, did you get left behind?" asked the one and only shitty cook.<br>Zoro sniffled and nodded.  
>"Those shitty bastards!" he grumbled as he returned tot he mess hall.<p>

"Oi! Who left marimo out on the deck!" he yelled.  
>Usopp, luffy and chopper gasped.<br>"SORRY ZORO!" they yelled.  
>They waited for a reply.<br>Sanji looked down to see Zoro had fallen asleep, drooling on his shoulder.

"Aww! Zoro is so cute!" cooed Nami.  
>Sanji quickly, but gently removed Zoro from his arms and laid him in a small padded bed that nami had placed in the mess hall.<p>

Zoro awoke later to the sound of dishes. He sat up and looked to see that Sanji was finishing dishes. Sanji was shaking his hips a bit while he hummed a tune.  
>Zoro let out a jolly laugh towards to cook.<p>

Sanji jumped a bit and froze. He looked over at zoro and blushed.  
>He rushed over and glared at him.<br>"If you want to live, you will forget what you just saw!" he yelped.  
>Even though, Zoro continued to laugh.<p>

Sanji sighed and gave Zoro his bottle.  
>Zoro happily drank away. After he finished Sanji burped him. He carried Zoro outside and sat down.<p>

"ah...Nami-san must be having sweet dreams by now." said Sanji  
>Zoro tilted his head.<br>"You slept through lunch and dinner, baka marimo." said Sanji.

"Everyone is already asleep. But Nami-swan wanted me to stay with you until you woke up and give you food." he explained.  
>"Ank you." said Zoro.<p>

The cook chuckled and looked down on Zoro.  
>"You know, in a way, right now it feels like I am your big brother or something." he laughed nervously.<p>

"When I was little i always wanted a baby brother." he said.

"Anyway, It's time for bed." Sanji said as he started walking to the boy's room.

"No!" whined zoro.  
>"Oi, It ain't my fault that you slept all day, i need sleep too." huffed Sanji.<br>He walked over and placed Zoro in his bed.  
>"Ah...no..." sniffled Zoro.<p>

"Wait! Don't cry"he hushed Zoro and picked him up.  
>Zoro stopped sniffling and smiled.<br>"Spoiled brat." grumbled Sanji.  
>Then Sanji smirked.<br>He started moving his arms from side to side and hummed lightly.  
>Zoro tride to resist, but his eyes ever so slowly drooped.<p>

Soon enough, Zoro was asleep.  
>"Finally" thought Sanji as he placed Zoro in the crib, covered him up and placed a binki in his mouth.<p>

"That should keep him quiet." said the blonde as he drifted into a world of slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR ITS CHARACTERS

Chapter 5:

Zoro awoke in his crib. He looked around and everyone was gone.  
>"I must have slept longer than i thought..." thought Zoro.<p>

He crawled to the edge of the crib and sat down. He watched the door and waited for someone to come in. He was about to call for someone when something dropped from his mouth.  
>He looked down to see it was a binki.<p>

He blushed and threw it out of the crib. He fell back into the soft matress. He closed his eyes and layed there in thought.

"I wonder if there is anything that I can do to make this whole mess, less embarressing..." he pondered.

"Oi, chibi, you awake?"  
>Zoro's eyes snapped open and he looked up.<br>Sanji stood silently above the crib.  
>Zoro raised his hands to him.<p>

Sanji picked him up and laid him on the changing table.  
>" 'm hungy..." the marimo whined.<br>"I know, I know. I just finished breakfast.'' said Sanji as he finished changing the marimo.

He carried Zoro up to the mess hall and placed him in his highchair. Zoro ate hurrily, eating everything before Luffy had the chance to.

After finishing his bottle he burped. He looked over to luffy, who was looking around for crumbs.  
>Zoro giggled. Nami walked over and picked him up.<br>"You're just so cute zowo!" she cooed as she cuddled him.  
>"I nod coot!" he squealed.<br>nami giggled and turned to walk outside.  
>She walked to her room and set Zoro on her bed. She opened her closet and pulled out a box.<p>

"sorry Zoro but i cant resist!"  
>After many screams and and tantrums, Nami returned with a sleeping zoro.<p>

She walked onto deck with a large grin.  
>Nami had dressed Zoro in a bunny costume. (a pair of footy pajamas with ears and a tail)<br>"Ah, Nami-swan, you're back!" Sanji danced.  
>"Mhmm, look what I did." she said before letting out a series of giggled.<p>

Sanji looked down and started laughing.  
>Soon the whole crew was gathered around Nami and Zoro.<p>

Upon hearing the laughs Zoro woke. He looked around and realized he was wearing the costume Nami had forced upon him. He let out sorrow filled wails.

Nami tried rocking him and calming him but he refused to quit.  
>He was passed around to various members of the crew until he was passed to sanji.<br>Sanji sighed and dug something out of his pocket. A binki. He stuffed it in Zoro's mouth and bounced him in his arms. Zoro's wails stopped and he laid silently on Sanji's chest. The crew watched his small chest rise and fall, while snot dripped down his face along with trails of tears.

Nami wiped his face and smiled.  
>"I guess he trusts you the most right now." she said. "I know that I shouldn't have done that, but he is sooo cute! I absolutly had to !" she whined.<p>

The crew remained silent.  
>"...mmmm...maaaaaa..." Zoro babbled in his sleep.<br>Sanji rocked him from side to side and Zoro let out soft snores.  
>After a few more hours, Zoro awoke. Something was different though, he wasn't in anyone's arms...but in a plastic seat of some sort.<br>He looked around to find that he was in the kitchen sink, surrounded by bubbles. He looked up and there stood Sanji, who had just gotten a washcloth from a drawer.  
>Sanji started cleaning Zoro, and Zoro started fussing.<p>

"Ah...so your awake now huh?" he said as he continued to clean Zoro.  
>"Sop id! Pewvewt! Ewo Coo!" he squealed.<br>"How am i perverted? You're a fucking baby!" said Sanji as he started washing Zoro's hair.

After cleaning Zoro, sanji picked him up and dressed him in a baby gown.  
>Zoro glared at Sanji as he set Zoro down in a small pinned area.<br>He looked around at all of the plush animals that surrounded him.

"emma at!" growled Zoro. (lemme out)  
>Sanji looked at him, slightly puzzled.<p>

Zoro raised his hands to Sanji.  
>Sanji frowned.<br>"I'm busy, why don't you just play or something till I'm done?"

Zoro remained still with his arms up.  
>Sanji rolled his eyes and walked away to start cleaning the kitchen.<p>

Zoro lowered his arms and watched him walk away. He pouted and glared at him for a few moments. He sighed, knowing that Sanji wouldn't come back for him.

"I da waaa hew" (i don't wanna stay here)  
>Sanji ignored Zoro's whines and continued washing off the table and counters.<p>

After many whines and attemps to get attention, Zoro had worked himself to the point where he had lapsed.

"..eh...*hic*...ehhh..."  
>Upon hearing the whines, Sanji turned around.<p>

"Ehhhh...EHHHHHHHHH!" screeched Zoro as he flailed.  
>Sanji jumped up and ran over to him. He picked up Zoro and started bouncing him.<p>

Zoro stopped wailing and looked at Sanji.  
>Sanji looked back and Zoro giggled.<p>

"baka chibi Marimo." he grumbled.  
>Sanji put Zoro back down.<br>Zoro looked up at him expectingly.

Sanji turned away.

Zoro watched him walk away and started whining again.

"Saaaa!" cried Zoro.  
>Sanji growled and picked him up again. Zoro laughed and held onto Sanji.<p>

Sanji finally gave up on finishing cleaning and rested on the couch in the kitchen.  
>"You are such a pain in the ass..." he sighed.<p>

"Saaagii..." gurgled Zoro.  
>Sanji blushed. He had never seen something so adorable. zoro was laying on his chest, sucking on his thumb and playing with his tie.<p>

He smiled, looking upon the scene.  
>"Maybe you aren't as bad as I thought you were." Said Sanji...all too soon.<br>After a moment, Sanji's chest heated up and a horrid smell found it's way to the blonde's nose.

"I take that back..." he grumbled as he walked off to change the moss haired chibi. 


End file.
